mytotaldramaseasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon and Brendan
This article focuses on the interactions between Brandon and Brendan. Overview Since their first interaction, they had negative interactions with each other. However, the real source behind their conflict was that they both had a crush on the same girl. During the season, Brendan gets jealous of Brandon while Brandon gets annoyed when Brendan is around Chrissy. Ultimately, Brandon was forced to cheat Brendan out of the competition after Chrissy choose Brendan over Brandon. Total Drama Paradise Cove Welcome to Paradise...NOT-Part 1 The two had their first interaction in the Screaming Campfire's cabin. While discussing about the mutants from Revenge of the Island, Brandon mentions the governement cutting up the mutants, but gets annoyed when Brendan tells him to drop the conversation. Welcome to Paradise...NOT-Part 2 Brandon and Brendan were paired together for the challenge with Brianna. Brandon decides that he will launch the slingshot since the other two aren't that strong. He ends up hitting a passing seagull. Brendan mentions that 'you should mean what you say.' Both boys then have confessionals where they mention their hatred towards the other. During the second challenge, Brandon pushes Brendan of the platform thus forcing Brendan to restart the challenge. Drama's Got Talent When Brendan and Chrissy are having a conversation, Brandon interupts them and ends up getting Chrissy's attention, much to Brendan's annoyance. Later during Brandon's turn on the challenge, he is distracted by Brendan and Chrissy laughing together and oil hits him in the face. Brendan makes a joke and the camper's laugh much to Brandon's embarassment. Since their team lost, Brandon mentioned to his teammates that they should vote off the weakest member. Although he was implying Brendan, the team voted Jeanne instead. Project Camp-Away Brandon noticed Brendan picking flowers to give to Chrissy and he ends up kicking Brendan into the water. He later gives the flowers to Chrissy. Later at the elimination ceremony, Brendan looks ticked off and in a confessional, he mentions how its sucks that Chrissy is starting to fall for Brandon. Beach Gladiators During the speedboat race, Brendan offers to drive the boat, but is pushed aside by Brandon. The team agrees to let Brandon drive the boat. During "Chrisball", Brandon knocked Matt out and blamed the act on Brendan in hopes of getting him eliminated. However thanks to Shelby, the Screaming Campfires win and avoid elimination. Mutiny in Paradise Brendan is annoyed at the fact that Brandon gets to be with Chrissy while he is forced to eat rotten fish. The Wheel of Miss-Unfortune Brendan stops Brandon from acusing Shelby of making an alliance with Nicole. Brandon gets annoyed by Brendan's interference and storms out of the mess hall. So You Think You Can Hit a Target Brendan crushes a cookie in anger after seeing Brandon flirting with Chrissy. Matt and Conner try to cheer him up, but Brendan is despirited. Brandon later places a whoopie cushin on Brendan's seat which embarrasses Brendan when he sits down. During the challenge, Brandon says that Brendan's trying to make the moves on Brianna after losing Chrissy, but she is out of his league. Brandon also mentions that he won Chrissy and Brendan lost her. Brendan retailiates by saying that Chrissy isn't a prize and that she means much more to him. Brandon responds by punching Brendan, but Matt and Cody come to Brendan's aid by knocking Brandon out. Brandon later mentions that he can't decide who to vote for, Brendan or Cody. Truth or Flail Brandon noticed that Brendan wasn't going to reveal his "secret" so he blurts it out for him. This action causes both boys to fall into the water, since Brandon wasn't suppose to answer for Brendan. The two start fighting in the water with Chef (the host of the challenge) tells them to stop with little concern. Since the Raging Waters won the challenge, both boys were unable to compete in the next challenge. The Drama Games Brendan gets annoyed over the fact that Brandon is forcing Chrissy to get him his breakfast. Brandon and Brendan's rivalry reaches a boiling point during the challenge since their forced to work together alongside Chrissy. Brandon starts to gain the lead over their opponents since he feels that Brendan and Chrissy both wouldn't do well in this challenge. Jason ends up knocking Chrissy over the edge and she is barely hanging on. Brendan tells Brandon that he will save Chrissy and he should grab the flag. Brandon refuses to lose Chrissy to Brendan and races back towards them. Just as Brendan helps Chrissy up, Brandon tackles Brendan into the water and Jason grabs the flag. A frustrated Brandon yells out how Brendan was an idiot since Chrissy belonged to him and only him. However, these words come back to haunt him since the rest of the campers hear him. Chrissy then "dumps" Brandon and apologizes to Brendan for not trusting him. At elimination, the campers make it quite clear that Brandon will be voted out. As it turns out, Brandon listened to Jason's idea and rigged the votes against Brendan thus saving himself. As Brendan passes Brandon on the Dock of Shame, Brendan kicks Brandon in the groin and he falls into the lake. Trivia *This is the first conflict to form from this generation of contestants. Category:Conflicts